The subject matter disclosed herein relates to blending control of fuel gases and, more particularly, to blending control of by-product gases received from a steel mill.
The production of steel via conventional blast furnaces results in the generation of large quantities of blast furnace gas, which is generally characterized by a lower heating value than typical fuel gases. Therefore, despite its relative abundance, blast furnace gas is generally unsuitable for use as a fuel source in combustion-driven equipment, such as gas turbines. However, coke oven gas is a second by-product gas generated during the production of steel. Coke oven gas is generally characterized by a higher heating value than typical fuel gases, but is generally available in much smaller quantities than blast furnace gas. As such, neither of these by-product gases from the production of steel are, by themselves, suitable as fuel gas sources.